The Diary of Kairie and Raara
by DeadXombie
Summary: Next genneration: When two best friends share a diary, havoc rains supreme!


**November 25th**

**Reading: Romeo & Juliet**

**Listening to: 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane(He's **_**soooooo**_** cute!)**

**Todayz Song: 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson(Woot Woot!)**

**Feeling: like swimin in the nice beach Konoha**

**Dear Diary,**

**Its ma dads bday in 2 dayz! & i havnt got him anythin yet...2moro i iz gonna go shoping w/ mum and see if he can help me find sumthin. We r goin 2 Konoha on dads bday, so i get to see Kairie XD! OMG her brother iz soooooo hawt! anyhoo, Gooro already got dad a kunai set with r family crest mbroiderd in2 it. Lutase paintd a family pic 4 him...Hopfuly ther will b snow in Konoha! Wel diary, i g2g bath tim! CU 2moro**

**~Luv Raara!**

I gently closed the cover of the diary that me and Kairie shared. I get it for a month, she gets it for the other. And when we see each other (we're lucky to see each other for a week in two months...unless mum really, urgently, has to got to Konoha for a meeting) we have such a good time telling each other the only-half-told stories in the diary. Like the time where I wrote that I caught Gooro jacking off, oh Gawd, we had _such_ a laughing fest. Also, we give info on what we're reading that day, what song we're listening to, the song that we think suits that day, and what we feel like.

"Raara, sweetie. Are you going for a bath or a shower?" That was my mom speeking.

"Ummmmm...Is there anymore bath salts?" I asked my mom, who is, BTW, Kazekage. Can you guess who he is _now_? Yep, that's right. Sabaku No Gaara is my _mom_. Odd, ain't it? Well, blame Tsunade for coming up with the oh-so-_smart_ idea of getting men pregnant.

"Only the aqua ones, I think."

"Okay!" Yep, I'm a momma's girl, all right. Well, I'm a momma and daddy's girl, Gooro's a momma's boy, and Lutase...well...he's just Lutase. Except he looks alot like dad. Oh, and BTW, my dad is Rock Lee.

"Well, then. Hurry up. Your father and I would like to take a shower..."

"Together?"

"Sorry, but yes." Man, they are sooooo cute together!

"Ehhhh, it's okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO KAIRIE'SHOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Two more days and I get to see Gooro!"

"Ooooooooooooo, Gooro and Kai, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" my older brother scowled at me.

"Shuddup, you lezbo!" I smiled.

"First comes love, then come marrige, then come little Korra sitting in a baby caridge!" Oh, that's is such an adorable name that Kai wants to name his and Gooro's daughter.

"Fuck you, Kairie!" Oh, shit...I made the gaybo cry.

"KAIRIE! APOLIGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!" And now dad's gettin' pissy too...

"I'm sorry, Kai. I was just kidding..." Man, why are gays so emotional?

"Hey, Kai. It's alright. She was being a girl. That's how girls act." Oh, great. Kutsu is backing him up!

"Grrrr...Fine! I'm goin' to bed!"

"_Hey, Kairie?"_

"Omigosh, Raara!"

_"Miss me much?"_

"Hell, yeah! You've missed _soooooo_ much, girl."

"_Hmmmmm, like what?"_

"Okay, for one, I made Kai cry."

_"Oooooowwwwwwww. How'd you do that?"_

"I was doing the _so-and-so_ KISSING thing."

_"Hehe, well, then. There's your problemo right there!"_

_"_Raara, stop saying words that end with 'o'!"

_"But they don't! I just make them end with OOOOOOOOO!"_

_"_So how's Gooro?"

_"Hey, you said I missed a bunch, so you better fucking tell me what's up in Konoha-Central!"_

"Okay, okay. Geez! Well, Sayara got laid-"

"_By WHO!"_

"By Nikai..."

"_She got laid by the Aburame kid?"_

"I guess she did."

_"Oh, gawd. What is this world coming too?"_

"Yeah, seriously. Hyuuga + Aburame= Not very good..."

_"Oh, well. It's thier mistako-"_

"**I SAID **_**STOOOOOOOPPPPP!**_"

"_Sorry, sexy..."_

_"_Ehhhhh, S'okay."

_"Well, I'm going to bed soon."_

"But it's _early!"_

_"Which means the good stuff at the stores won't be sold out!"_

_"_Okaaaaaaaay, then. Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let the annoying brothers bite...Yadiya, excetra excetra..."

"_Heeeeeheeeee, you too! See you soon!"_

"Soooooo, how's Raara this evening?"

"Pretty good, dad. She's going to bed soon..."

"She's always going to bed early. Just like growing young women should..." Uh, oh. He's giving me that look...

"Yeah, yeah...Because we will not be as _youthful_ in the morning if we don't get enough sleep..."

"You need your sleep, Kairie." Oh, great. Here come Mr. My-Mom-Is-Kakashi-Hatake...

"Okay, fine. I'll go ta sleep...In half an hour!" My mom sighed.

"Alright, then. Have it your way." My dad chuckled.

"Why are you two always at each others necks?" My mom sighed again, this time, he grabed dad's hand.

"Well, I _do _need someone to argue with..."

"Hell_o_, don't you remember that you can _fight_ with me, babe." My mom smirked at dad. Oh, gawd, no. SEX RELATED, RUN!

"You know what I mean, _sweetheart_. And plus..." Hands on waist, must _LEAVE!_ "We _fight_ every night..."

"AHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! THE PORN-FETISH-YAOI-GAY-SMEX HUMANITY! KILL ME _NOW!"_

_**And, that, my friends, is the end of Chapter 1!**_

**And why I end it know, you ask? Well, you see...When a man loves a man-**

**Naaaaaaaaawwwwww, just kidding. No sex between Gai and Kakashi... Just stupid flirty nasty shit!**

_Which is why I stoped. It's just tooooooo much torture on Kairie...And I'm sorry for writing too manii next generation stories(This is my third) I luv you all and please stay tuned for the next chapters (If i get a chance to write them...)_

If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah, If I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party, It'd be Esctacy. Yeah, If I had you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you! **If I had You-Adam Lambert**

Oh, she was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene~~~Billie Jean is not my lover, she just a girl who sais that I am the one. But the kid is not my son! **Billie Jean-Michael Jackson**

When you leave my colours fade to grey. Ooooaaaooooaaa eh, ooooaaaaooooaaooooaaa eh. Every word of love I use to say, Now I paint them every day. When you leave my colours fade to grey, a little love stay, or all my colours fade away. Every word of love I used to say, now I paint them everyday! **Numa Numa-Ozone**

I'm safe, up high. Nothing can touch me. But why do I fell this party's over. No pain, inside. Your like protection. But how do I fell this good sober! **Sober-P!nk**

Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I here you say you want to end your life. But then again we tried to just stay alive. Baby, we'll turn it around 'cuz it's not too late, it's never too late! **Never Too Late-Three Days Grace**

You've got something to say, your hands are tied. Open you mouth, open it wide. Let the freedom begin. Get on the floor, just let it drop. Don't if feel good, don't it feel hot. Feel the fire within. I wanna see you strut, strut. C'mon, walk for me. Strut, strut, strut. How you wanna be! **Strut-Adam Lambert**

_**BTW, those are lyrics for songs I was listening to so I could write lyrics... I like music, kill me...Hey, hey, Rock-Lees-Lotus! You should use the lyrics for "Strut" for one of your upcomming stories that I don't know about! I luv u, Rock-Lees-Lotus & PhantomParanoia aka Rock-Kun-EXE!21 days untill schoooooollllllll, bitchez!**_


End file.
